


Разыскиваемый

by solomia



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomia/pseuds/solomia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агент ФБР Брайан Кинни в процессе охоты на членов преступной группировки «Оппенгеймер» сталкивается с загадочным юным вором-одиночкой Джастином Тейлором, который всякий раз появляется на месте преступления оппенгеймеровцев, но при этом утверждает, что никакого отношения к ним не имеет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разыскиваемый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wanted Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/237217) by [methylethyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylethyl/pseuds/methylethyl). 



> в тексте встречается нецензурная лексика)

****

автор коллажа VikyLya  


# 

**Глава1**

Брайан нёсся по коридору со всех ног. Если учесть длину его ног, то можно с уверенностью сказать, что скорость была приличная.

– Хейзлхерст! – Он вжимал пальцем микронаушник в ухо до тех пор, пока не появились болевые ощущения. – _Хейзлхерст!_ – Но в ответ тишина.

От Ханикатта после приглушенного удивлённого возгласа уже секунд двадцать не было слышно ни звука. И Брайан, сорвавшись с места, что есть мочи помчался в главный выставочный зал. Происходящее совершенно не вписывалось в стиль оппенгеймеровцев, и кроме бесконечно прокручивающейся в мозгу мысли « _быстрее к картине - быстрее к картине - быстрее к картине»_ , Брайан не знал, что и думать. Они ведь посвятили подготовке к операции всю последнюю неделю, даже вытащили из дома престарелых в Талсе эксперта по «Оппенгеймер». Но всё с самого начала пошло наперекосяк.

– Рузвельт, доложить обстановку, – проорал он на ходу, не сбавляя скорости.

– Я… я не знаю, что произошло, – запинаясь, промямлил Шмидт. – Поля обзора неожиданно сжались… что-то не так с камерами! Господи, что если...  Эм… Хейзлхерст мёртв? Ты же знаешь, они…

– Ты должен был видеть, как они заходят внутрь. Ты видел, как они идут к выставочному залу?

– Нет! Вот только что была картинка, бац, и нету!

– Блядь, – выругался Брайан. Коридор круто свернул направо, Брайан с трудом вписался в поворот и увидел Ханикатта, лежащего на полу изломанной куклой. На долю секунды сердце замерло – показалось, что худшие опасения подтвердились, но затем он увидел, как вздымается грудная клетка напарника.

– Нашёл Хейзлхерста. Он без сознания, но жив. Направляюсь в главную галерею.

– Я вызвал группу прикрытия, будут на месте через десять минут.

Брайан, проигнорировав слова Шмидта, помчался дальше в конец коридора, достал пистолет и встал, прижавшись спиной к двери в галерею. Сердце бешено колотилось. Он замер, дал себе время, ровно три секунды, чтобы отдышаться.

Оппенгеймеровцы работали группами по три человека. Он помнил лицо каждого, имя каждого, а ещё он совершенно точно помнил, что они не оставляют живыми свидетелей. Бог знает почему они не убили Ханикатта.

– Брандо, не вздумай соваться туда без прикрытия, – велел Шмидт, тон его, правда, только с некоторой натяжкой можно было принять за приказной. – Я знаю, что ты задумал…

– Рузвельт, у нас нет десяти минут, – шипящим шёпотом сообщил ему Брайан, – чтобы взять то, за чем они пришли, понадобится не более пяти, а затем они выйдут оттуда _сюда_. А здесь я и Хейзлхерст.

– Но…

– Эффект неожиданности ещё никто не отменял, – перебил его Брайан, сделал глубокий вдох, взвёл курок и толкнул спиной дверь.

Он быстро развернулся, направляя пистолет на первый попавший в поле зрения  двигающийся объект, мышцы напряглись до…

Брайан замер в развороте, не сводя пистолета с фигуры, свисающей с потолка.

Блондин. Молодой.

Абсолютно точно его не было на фотографиях, которые он просматривал перед операцией.

Но кроме парня в помещении больше никого не было, и вот это действительно настораживало.

– Не двигаться! – крикнул Брайан, хотя в приказе не было особой необходимости. Его появление в любом случае заставило болтающегося на верёвках человека замереть неподвижно.

Блондин медленно перевёл на него взгляд, ярко-синие глаза блеснули в ночном освещении. Он свисал с каната, перекинутого через блок, каким-то образом крепящийся на потолке, один из концов верёвки несколькими витками закручивался вокруг его левой лодыжки. Судя по всему, преступник как раз собирался перерезать проволоки, на которых крепилась картина.

Но где же ещё двое?

Какова вероятность того, что этот парень… мальчишка… не был с оппенгеймеровцами?

– Не. Двигайся, – повторил свой приказ Брайан, целясь в него.

Медленно блондин поднял руки в воздух, развёл их в стороны и застыл.

Где-то на заднем плане сознания отметилось, что нытьё Шмидта внезапно прервалось. В микронаушнике теперь стояла мёртвая тишина. Блядство.

– Где ещё двое? – потребовал ответа Брайан, решив сосредоточиться на том, что сейчас было более актуальным.

Блондинчик нахмурился:

– Что?

– Вы работаете группами по трое, не делай из меня дурака, – отрезал Брайан.

Белобрысый покосился на него с удивлением.

– Ты имеешь в виду оппенгеймеровцев? Если да, то к твоему сведению, я с ними не сотрудничаю. Работа в группах внушает мне некоторые опасения… вопросы доверия и всё такое, понимаешь? Я, если хочешь знать, катастрофически антисоциален. В любом случае действуют они слишком демонстративно, любят обставлять свои преступления помпезно, превращая каждое в событие века, не останавливаются даже перед убийством, чтобы создать себе репутацию безжалостных мафиози. Короче, гала-представления и вообще весь стиль «Оппенгеймер» – это совершенно точно не по мне.

Брайан, не ожидавший такого словесного потока, растерянно моргнул.

Он привык, что задерживаемые под дулом пистолета начинают нервно дёргаться, но с таким бредовым детским лепетом он сталкивался впервые. 

– На счёт три, – Брайан чётко выговаривал каждое слово, – ты спустишься на землю.

– Для этого потребуется сделать несколько манёвров, – предупредил блондин. Удерживаемый  захватом на щиколотке, он по-прежнему свисал вниз, параллельно второму тросу. – По подвесным канатам намного легче подниматься наверх, чем спускаться. Я однажды вывихнул ногу, повернув ступню не в том направлении в верёвочном замке. Больно было ужасно.

– Ты всегда так много говоришь? – спросил Брайан раздражённо.

– Только если встречаю по-настоящему привлекательного парня, – блондин одарил его солнечной улыбкой.

– Просто слезай на хуй оттуда, быстро.

Блондин дружелюбно кивнул и вытянул корпус вертикально вверх, медленно его руки дотянулись до троса. – Из чистого любопытства, что…

– Хватит, – процедил сквозь зубы Брайан, сжимая пальцы на рукоятке пистолета, – болтать.

Казалось, на лице блондина промелькнула ухмылка, но сказать наверняка было сложно из-за плохого освещения. Он ухватился за канат обеими руками, его бицепсы напряглись, затем он подёргал ногой, выпутывая лодыжку из верёвки, и перевёл тело в горизонтальное положение параллельно земле. Плавным движением, похожим на бросок кобры, он переместился по тросу на несколько футов вверх.

Брайан наблюдал за ним внимательно, прищурив глаза.

Блондин поднялся по канату до самого потолка, покрутил ступнёй, стряхивая оставшиеся витки верёвки с ноги, и начал медленно скользить вниз.

Брайан подошёл ближе, ни на секунду не прекращая целиться в него.

– А теперь встань на колени. Только спокойно и без фокусов…

Блондин подчинился: едва его ноги коснулись земли, он опустился на колени, но голову продолжал держать прямо, неотступно следя за Брайаном взглядом.

 Воришка был одет в какое-то обтягивающее чёрное трико из гладкого поблёскивающего на свету материала.

– Подними руки вверх, – проинструктировал Брайан.

Медленно блондин поднял руки над головой – прямые, вытянутые вверх, а затем его запястья соприкоснулись…

Раздалось шипение, и Брайан споткнулся, отступив на шаг, в глазах внезапно потемнело. Отчаянно цепляясь остатками сознания за действительность, он чувствовал, что падает, слизистую в носу печёт, и ещё ему казалось, что он слышит характерный звук трения, словно кто-то быстро поднимается по верёвке.

А затем он отключился окончательно.

 

 ***

Когда он очнулся двадцатью минутами позже, ни картины, ни блондина уже не было.

– Блядь! Мелкий засранец! Блядский ублюдочный ёбаный-переёбаный сучий выблядок…

 

***

– Шмидт! – рявкнул Брайан, залетев с утра в офис, – твою мать, скажи мне, что ты нашёл хоть какую-то …

Сидевший за конференц-столом Ханикатт зашипел и схватился за голову.

– О, вали, блядь на хуй, домой, –  окрысился на него Брайан. – Тебе ведь вчера было сказано не приходить сегодня на работу, – впрочем, последнее замечание он сделал значительно тише, очевидно, пощадив больного. – Шмидт, я хочу знать, что по поводу вчерашнего говорят наши источники в «Оппенгеймер», я хочу знать, с кем, блядь, я прошлой ночью разговаривал, и ещё я хочу знать, как ему удалось сбежать. 

Шмидт начал что-то путано-невнятно блеять про магниты и нервно-паралитический газ, и про каталог с фотографиями всех известных на сегодня членов «Оппенгеймер», который он закончит делать для Брайана в течение часа.

Брайан мысленно взвыл, молясь, чтобы кто-нибудь догадался приготовить кофе, а ещё чтобы головная боль исчезла как понятие на веки вечные.

 

***

Разноцветные пульсирующие вспышки пронизывали пространство. Брайан спускался с мостика-перехода, придерживаясь обеими руками за поручни – окружающий мир плавно раскачивался взад и вперёд, в голове царила ватная пустота… Майки должен быть где-то здесь. Майки отвезёт его домой, когда придёт время уезжать… Майки всегда отвозит его домой. 

Музыка резко ударяла по ушам, почему-то сегодня она раздражала сильнее, чем обычно. Брайан любил другие песни, насыщенные ленивой вибрирующей страстью – музыку, созданную для траха, а не для танцев, потому что на самом деле, он действительно, блядь, не, ну это ведь правда, он действительно не умел танцевать. Зато он умел трахаться. О, ещё как умел. И на хуй эту долбанутую работу и весь ёбаный мир. Ведь именно для этого он сюда пришёл сегодня: _выебать всё и всех_.

Но тут, стоя на нижней ступеньке, он увидел _его_.

– Ты!

Язык не слушался, слово, сорвавшись чуть слышным шелестом, растворилось в громе музыки, но мозг, стоило Брайану заметить мелькнувшую в толпе блондинистую макушку, завизжал, как резанный, заставив резко остановиться. При этом Брайан споткнулся, качнулся вперёд и чуть не упал.

– Сучонок мелкий, – бормотал себе под нос Брайан, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Продвигаться вперёд было сложно – на него со всех сторон то и дело внезапно напрыгивали полуголые тела – но он знал, знал, что во что бы то ни стало должен добраться до блондинчика. Он должен арестовать его, арестовать вора. – Вор. Целых два дня, чтоб тебя… ты воришка, но я… я тебя сейчас…

Он споткнулся, ухватился за плечо блондина, чтобы не упасть, и дёрнул его за руку, притягивая к себе.

 – Ты!

Блондин моментально развернулся, на лице его мелькнула паника.

Брайан расплылся в улыбке.

– Попался. Попался-попался-попался, мелкий засранец. Засранец. Ты… засранец… Мелкий засранец…

Блондин вскинул бровь.

– Либо меня обманывает зрение, либо наш доблестный агент ФБР обдолбан по самое не балуй? 

– Это всё ты виноват, – заявил Брайан. – Ты арестован. За воровство, мелкая задница. И за то, что я из-за тебя извёл месячный запас блядского кофе.

– Прикольно, – ответил со счастливой улыбкой блондин. – Ты наденешь на меня наручники?

Руки Брайана потянулись к поясу за наручниками, но их там не было. Он нахмурился, глядя вниз, в этот момент кто-то толкнул его, и он потерял равновесие.

– Оппа! О’кей… о’кей, я тебя держу, – блондин обхватил его вокруг талии, не давая упасть.

Брайан машинально обвился руками вокруг блондина и задвигал бёдрами в такт музыке. Носом он зарылся в белокурые волосы, втянул воздух, принюхиваясь.

– Хм, а ты ничего, довольно сексуальный для воришки, знаешь? Классная задница. Жаль, что ты отправишься в тюрьму.

Блондин рассмеялся, его тёплое дыхание опалило шею, и вслед за этим Брайан почувствовал напряжение в паху. Это было неправильно. Он обнимался с вором. Он не может трахаться с преступниками, особенно с этим, потому что _этого_ надо немедленно арестовать. Почему он не захватил сегодня с собой наручники?

– А у тебя случайно близнеца нет? – спросил Брайан, откидываясь назад, чтобы заглянуть блондину в лицо. – Потому что если твой близнец – вор, а… ты нет, и ты не твой близнец, то я бы тебя трахнул.

– Нет, это был я, – улыбнувшись, подтвердил блондин.

– Жаль, – Брайан вздохнул разочарованно.

Но он всё равно обязан его арестовать.

– Тебя как зовут? – спросил он. – Я должен знать твоё имя, чтобы зачитать права, а потом Майки отвезёт нас в управление, и тебя зааааааапрут!

– Можешь звать меня Джастином. А кто такой Майки?

– Майки у нас трезвый, – пояснил Брайан. Он взял блондина за руку и потянул за собой сквозь толпу. – Он поведёт машину, потому что я сегодня вести не смогу, я перебрал слегка. Хорошо, что Майки здесь. Он проследит, чтобы ты не смылся.

Он притащил Джастина к бару, где, прислонившись к стойке, стоял с идиотско-угрюмым выражением на лице Майки.

– Майки, я поймал его! – объявил Брайан. Он попытался вытолкать Джастина вперёд, но непослушные руки соскользнули, он крутанулся на месте и вместо Майки увидел танцпол. Как такое может быть? Куда Майки исчез?

– …он в дымину обдолбан… неслабо вштырило…

Брайан развернулся. Джастин что-то втирал Майки.

– Э! Нет, нет, нет! – он схватил Джастина за запястье. Вот блин, ну почему у него нет с собой наручников. – Никаких разговоров. Майки, он вор. Ты должен его задержать, потому что я забыл свои наручники, и я действительно… я действительно… блядь, я под кайфом.

– Брайан, о чём ты говоришь? – раздражённо переспросил Майки. – Ты что, решил поиграть в какие-то извращенские ролевые игры? В таком случае я не собираюсь…

Майки такой идиот. Очевидно, придётся показать ему наглядно, что здесь происходит на самом деле.  Он дёрнул Джастина за руку и толкнул к барной стойке, прижавшись к его спине грудью.

– Джастин, ты арестован по обвинению в воровстве и… растранжиривании… растранжириванию… кофе. У тебя есть право хранить молчание. Всё, что ты скажешь, может и будет использовано против тебя в суде. Ты имеешь право на адвоката…

– Брайан! – вскрикнул Майки, и Брайан почувствовал, как его оттаскивают назад.

– Всё в порядке, – заржал Джастин, развернувшись. – Но тебе, пожалуй, лучше отвезти его домой, чтобы он ненароком не арестовал ещё кого-нибудь.

Майки кивнул:

– Да, ты прав.

– Нет, – заупрямился Брайан. – Нет, Майки, на него надо наручники надеть. Он вор.

– Брайан, он ни в чём не повинный парень – твой случайный знакомый, – одёрнул его Майки. – Может, ты прекратишь уже?

– Это он! Он сам признался, он сказал, что это был он, и я должен… мне нужны наручники. Почему я не взял с собой наручники?

– Извини, – Майки обернулся к Джастину. – Я не представляю, что на него нашло.

– О, нестрашно. Поверь мне, если бы он не был в хлам, я бы с радостью помог ему отыскать его наручники.

Брайан зло сузил глаза:

– А ведь это ты их украл, да? Грёбаный воришка. Блядский вор! Где мои наручники?

– О’кей, – Майки нервно хихикнул. – Поехали отсюда. Спасибо, что доставил его, Джастин.

– Нет, Майки, нет, мы не можем…

– Никаких проблем, – ответил Джастин, мило улыбнувшись. Он помахал рукой, – пока, Брайан. Возможно, в следующий раз, когда ты будешь более… вменяемым, у тебя получится поймать меня. Договорились?

После чего, несмотря на бурные протесты Брайана, Джастин растворился в толпе танцующих, Майки вытолкал Брайана за дверь, а тот был просто не в состоянии помешать этому.

 

*** 

На следующее утро, выоравшись и обматерив Майки по телефону, Брайану удалось наконец взять себя в руки и позвонить Шмидту.

– Доброе утро, это Тео…

– Джастин, – зло процедил Брайан сквозь зубы. – Его зовут Джастин. И когда я встречу мелкого ублюдка ещё раз, я убью его.

Неделю спустя Брайан узнал полное имя мальчишки.

Джастин Тейлор.

Вполне возможно, имя было вымышленным, но так был озаглавлен файл, который им переслали французы. Его подозревали в двух кражах, совершённых за последний год. Никаких прямых доказательств у полиции не было, ему их приписали, проанализировав данные с камер наружного наблюдения. Кроме того, было начато расследование ещё трёх краж, почерк которых указывал на Джастина Тейлора.

– Но он совсем юный, – воскликнул Ханикатт, разглядывавший парочку имеющихся в деле фотографий  и портрет, нарисованный со слов Брайана их штатным художником. – Ему, наверное, ещё и двадцати нет! Ни за что не поверю, что мальчик работает один.

Брайан отрицательно покачал головой.

– У него нет напарников. Все факты свидетельствуют об этом, к тому же, когда я встретил его в музее, он показался мне вполне самодостаточным. Не нужен ему никто. 

Ханикатт скорчил недоверчивую мину, откинувшись в кресле.

– Но ты прав, – после небольшого размышления согласился Брайан. – Он слишком молод, чтобы проворачивать _такие_ аферы в одиночку. У него должен быть наставник. Шмидт!

В смежном офисе прекратили стучать по клавиатуре.

– Да, Ваше Величество?

– Разыщи информацию обо всех, кто недавно отошёл от дел, и кто по тем или иным критериям соответствует профилю Тейлора. Начни с французов.

– Да, мой сеньор. Вам в письменном виде или…

– Бля, просто сделай то, что я сказал как можно скорее!

Из соседней комнаты раздалось недовольное бормотание, но Брайан и не подумал прислушиваться к словам, не говоря уже о том, чтобы снизойти до ответа.

*** 

– О, чёрт!

Брайан замер и переместил палец на спусковой крючок пистолета.

– Рузвельт?

– Картинка с камер в помещении исчезла. Их вырубили. Чёрт… чёрт, это уже становится системой…

– Не суетись, постарайся подключиться снова, – спокойно приказал Брайан, тем не менее внутренне напрягаясь. В памяти всплыло недавнее фиаско с Тейлором. Но это не он, Брайан был уверен совершенно точно. Сегодня здесь орудовали оппенгеймеровцы. Сведения получены из надёжных источников.

– Я работаю над этим.

– Брандо, нам заходить? – спросил Ханикатт.

Брайан покачал головой.

– Нет, оставайтесь снаружи…

Неожиданно прозвучал выстрел.

– Блядь! – выругался Брайан.

– Это был выстрел? – спросил Голд, стажёр, которого решили взять сегодня на подмогу. – Похоже на выстрел.

– Мы заходим, – заявил Ханикатт. – Ты не пойдёшь туда один.

– Нет, я сказал оставаться на месте, – раздражённо зашипел Брайан, перебегая через холл. – В кого, чёрт побери, они там стреляют? В здании никого на хуй нет кроме нас.

– Может, кто из сотрудников?

– Стрельба означает панику, – Брайан попытался проанализировать ситуацию, – паника означает, что они постараются смыться. Мы знаем, где они сейчас и куда захотят выйти, и мы воспользуемся этим. Шмидт, _немедленно_ заблокируй все выходы в этом секторе здания.

Брайан, с вечера сидевший в засаде неподалёку от галереи, в которой была выставлена скульптура, пока отдавал распоряжения, успел подкрасться к двери в выставочный зал. Он оглянулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как двери вокруг него начинают скользить, закрываясь, и только тут до него дошло, что _он_ _тоже_ находится в секторе, который Теодор сейчас блокирует. Дерьмово.  

– Рузвельт, – прошептал он.

Ответа не было.

Не было слышно даже обычных фоновых шумов, сопровождающих радиосвязь.

А вот слабый шипящий звук позади себя он услышал. Его сознание помутилось ещё до того, как он успел обернуться, чтобы понять, что происходит.

 

 ***

Очнулся он в кромешной темноте. В висках болезненно пульсировало. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы в голове окончательно прояснилось и зрение адаптировалось.

Он был в каком-то шкафу, лежал, прижатый к полу никем иным, как…

Джастином гребаным Тейлором.

Брайан вскинулся, рука метнулась к пистолету, но вместо него нащупала лишь пустую кобуру… а уже в следующее мгновение Тейлор навалился на него и опять прижал к земле.

– Какого хуя…

– Тш! – зашипел Тейлор, закрывая ему ладонью рот.

Возмущённый возглас Брайана из-за этого вышел придушенным, Брайан размахнулся, намереваясь ударить Тейлора кулаком в челюсть, но тот уклонился в последнюю секунду.

– Там оппенгеймеровцы, и если ты не прекратишь шуметь, они нас найдут и убьют, – зашептал он. – Так что, заткнись _на хуй_.

Брайан не доверял Тейлору ни на йоту, но всё же на всякий случай бороться с ним перестал.

Тейлор убрал руку. После секундного колебания он слез с Брайана и скорчился в углу чулана. Надо отметить, чуланчик был совсем маленьким. Похоже, это была кладовка уборщика – большую часть пола занимал здоровенный сетчатый мешок. 

– И я вот так просто должен взять и поверить, что ты не один из оппенгеймеровцев? – прошептал Брайан, приподнимаясь.

Голова немного кружилась, но он заставил себя проглотить подступивший к горлу комок тошноты и постарался сфокусироваться на лице Тейлора.

– Если бы я был одним из них, я бы тебя пристрелил, а не вырубил газом, – пояснил ему Тейлор тоном, которым констатируют очевидную истину. – Я спас твою задницу вообще-то. Мог бы и спасибо сказать.

– Так это газом ты меня вырубил?

Тейлор поднял руку и оттянул рукав своего облегающего костюма. В темноте Брайан ничего не мог разглядеть толком, но Тейлор ухватил его за ладонь и прижал её к своему запястью, и Брайан смог нащупать трубочки на его предплечье. Они заканчивались маленькими насадками как раз у основания его ладони.

Так вот откуда брался нервно-паралитический газ.

– Объясни мне для начала, на кой чёрт ты на этот раз решил меня газом травить? – поинтересовался он, продолжая подозревать Тейлора в обмане.

– Я думал, ты один из оппенгеймеровцев, – признался Тейлор, тихо хмыкнув.

– О господи.

Брайан взглянул на часы. Всего десять минут назад он забежал в коридор, после того как услышал…

– Стой, так это в тебя они стреляли? – спросил Брайан.

– Ага, в меня. Я понятия не имел, что они здесь будут, но, по всей видимости, они тоже охотятся за скульптурой Артола. Мой клиент будет очень недоволен…

– Какого хуя мы вообще в чулане прячемся?

– Ну, я вообще-то уже давно не прячусь*,а вот ты… рискну предположить, что это как-то связано с твоей работой и политикой твоего руководства…

 

_*(прим перев.: «выйти из чулана» – открыть свою ориентацию, совершить камингаут)_

 

– Хватит корчить из себя умника, – перебил его Брайан, нахмурившись.

 Тейлор вздохнул.

– Мы сидим в кладовке, потому что твои люди заблокировали сектор, и оппенгеймеровцы рыскают по коридорам в поисках выхода. И меня. Да и себя тоже можешь считать покойником, если они узнают, что здесь прячется федерал.

Блядь. Шмидт не догадался снять блокировку?

Брайан вдавил в ухо микронаушник, но он не подавал признаков жизни. И кстати о связи…

– Можешь мне объяснить, почему в твоём присутствии у меня всегда эта блядская связь пропадает? – поинтересовался он.

– Магниты, – шёпотом, явно без особого желания объяснил Тейлор. – Я их к камерам прицепил, они создают поле, которое выводит из строя электронику, ну в большинстве своём.

– О, просто зашибись, – пробормотал Брайан.

– Я не виноват, я же не знал, что всё так обернётся! – запротестовал Тейлор.

– Можешь отменить их воздействие? – спросил Брайан.

– Нет, для этого придётся снимать их с камер вручную, – замотал головой Тейлор.

– Охуеть, как всё замечательно.

Он не только заперт с вором и очень разозленными злоумышленниками, он ещё и застрял здесь неизвестно насколько без связи. А Шмидт, сука конченая, естественно не догадается сам разблокировать сектор. Блядь.

Брайан огляделся. В кладовке кроме пары веников, мешка с какими-то тряпками и разбросанной кучи бирок, вероятно, к экспонатам, которые уже перевезли в другие музеи, ничего полезного не было. Ни стеллажей. Ни вентиляционных труб. Ни химикатов.

И у него ко всему прочему зверски болит голова.

– Слушай, – наконец сказал Тейлор. – Мы ведь по большому счёту хотим одного и того же?

– Чтобы тебя закрыли за решёткой до конца твоей жизни?

– Ну, я вообще-то думал о том, чтобы выбраться отсюда живым.

 _Пожалуй, это сейчас более актуально, –_ вынужден был согласиться Брайан, но признался он об этом только нейронам в своём мозгу.

– Если бы ты знал, как отсюда выбраться без моей помощи, я так понимаю, тебя бы уже здесь не было, – заметил Брайан, с подозрением разглядывая нечёткие очертания тела Тейлора. – Это означает, что тебе зачем-то нужен _я_.

– И этим, по-твоему, можно также объяснить, почему я от тебя до сих пор не избавился? – поинтересовался Тейлор. – У меня ведь твой пистолет, так?

Блядь. У Тейлора действительно был его пистолет, вот ведь погань.

– Отдай его мне, мелкая…

Брайан набросился на него, но голова всё ещё кружилась, и вместо того, чтобы поймать Тейлора, он врезался в стенку с довольно громким _стуком_.

Они замерли.

Минуты тикали одна за другой.

– Ты _идиот,_ – в конце концов прошипел Тейлор.

– Я? Это ты виноват во всём! Если бы ты не отодвинулся, твоё тело амортизировало бы удар, и шума бы не было, – огрызнулся в ответ Брайан.

– Ты не получишь свой пистолет, пока мы не выйдем наружу, – продолжал настаивать Тейлор.

– Серьёзно? И как мы отсюда выйдем?

Тейлор медлил, очевидно, колебался, стоит ли озвучивать решение проблемы.

– Через… через потолок. Он покрыт плитами.

– Он не выдержит веса, – заметил Брайан язвительно. – Мы провалимся сквозь него.

– Я знаю план этого здания – между стенами с каждой стороны твёрдая опора шириной в добрых четыре ступни. Опора идёт вдоль всей галереи и выходит за сектор, заблокированный твоими людьми, проход полый. Мы можем пройти между стенами, затем подняться и опять спуститься внутри другого выставочного зала музея и выйти на свободу.

Глаза у Брайана сузились.

– Почему ты этого не сделал до сих пор?

– Мм, – Тейлор замялся. – Ладно. Потолки здесь довольно высокие.

– А ты коротышка, – Брайан широко ухмыльнулся, радуясь своей догадке. – Ты слишком низкий, чтобы дотянуться до потолка!

– Здесь не на что встать, – угрюмо буркнул Тейлор. – Я бы посмотрел на то, как _ты_ сам заберёшься на потолок без посторонней помощи.

Брайан взглянул наверх, да, следовало признать, что потолок был слишком высок даже для него. Чёртовы галереи с их высоченными потолками.

– И что. Я должен тебя подсадить и надеяться, что ты мне поможешь забраться наверх после того, как там окажешься? – Брайан вопросительно выгнул бровь, хотя и понимал, что Тейлор вряд ли это заметит в потёмках.

– Нет, я собираюсь подсадить тебя, – ответил Тейлор, – а потом ты вытащишь меня.

– Интересно, зачем мне тебя вытаскивать?

– Потому что у меня твой пистолет.

– Логично. А тебя не смущает, что если ты выстрелишь, то тем самым как бы просигналишь: «Идите сюда и убейте меня, оппенгеймеровцы, вот где я прячусь».

– У меня твой эфбеэровский бейдж. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы он попал в руки «Оппенгеймер»?

Последний довод заставил Брайана заткнуться.

– В любом случае лучшего выхода из сложившейся ситуации нет, – самодовольно заметил наглый умник.

Мысли Брайана понеслись вскачь. У Тейлора его удостоверение, а мальчишка достаточно предусмотрителен, чтобы спрятать его надёжно, так что, обыскав его, он скорее всего ничего не найдёт. Конечно, было бы неплохо всё-таки заполучить свой бейдж обратно, но для этого придётся побороться с Тейлором, а возня, которую они здесь устроят: а) неминуемо привлечёт внимание оппенгеймеровцев, б) не факт, что закончится его победой, потому что его блядская голова всё ещё болит, и перед глазами всё плывёт. Нет, драться, пожалуй, не стоит.  Но вот если они выберутся из заблокированной зоны… Действие магнитов не может простираться слишком далеко. У него опять будет связь. Он вызовет свою группу. И они арестуют воришку. Ему главное не упустить Тейлора, пока не подойдут ребята.

– Отлично, – проворчал Брайан, приняв наконец решение. – Полезли наверх.

 

*** 

Они в полном молчании пробирались по проходу. Медленно, буквально сантиметр за сантиметром – приходилось постоянно лавировать между обвисшей изоляцией, проводами, трубами, отдушинами, поддерживающими балками и затянувшей здесь всё паутиной, которой было так много, что иногда несколько минут уходило на то, чтобы смахнуть её с пути.

А потом неожиданно заработал микронаушник Брайана, прорезая абсолютную тишину.

– … И ГРУППА ПРИКРЫТИЯ ПРИБЫЛА, ОСТАВАЙТЕСЬ НА МЕСТАХ.

Тейлор прыгнул на него, заграбастал его руками, шваркнул об стенку и прижался всем телом.

– Это мой микронаушник, – сухо обронил Брайан.

– А.

– Брандо? – переспросил Тед неуверенно и чуть слышно, но голос всё равно казался слишком громким в совершеннейшей тишине щели между стенами. – Брандо, ты на связи? Слышишь меня? Кто-нибудь ещё только что слышал Брандо?

– Брандо? – в голосе Тейлора сквозило насмешливое изумление.

Тейлор тесно прижимался к нему. Брайану казалось, что он чувствует вжимающийся в бедро огромный блядски твёрдый эрегированный член Тейлора.

Нет.

Пистолет.

 _Его_ пистолет, между прочим _._

Брайан оттолкнул от себя Тейлора.

– Держи ручки при себе, принцесса.

В ответ раздался едва слышный смешок, но Брайан уже уполз дальше. Ему не нравилось то, что Тейлор идёт сзади, но пропустить его вперёд не было возможности – им не удастся разминуться в узком лазе. В любом случае он пока нужен Тейлору, чтобы выбраться наружу, это в некоторой степени гарантия его безопасности.

В некоторой степени.

Брайан вдохнул побольше воздуха, чтобы собраться с силами, и тут же закашлялся – вместе с воздухом в горло попала паутина.

– Кхххе!

Тейлор прыгнул на него, заграбастал его руками, шваркнул об стенку и прижался всем телом. Опять.

На этот раз он был слегка влажным от пота и дышал тяжело. Член Брайана тут же отреагировал.

Он хотел выплюнуть паутину Тейлору в лицо, но во рту почти не было слюны, а от липких нитей горло першило, провоцируя кашель и рвотные позывы. Пришлось великодушно проглотить остатки паутины, в любом случае его сейчас гораздо больше интересовал вопрос, почему Тейлор такой шуганый, и как этим можно воспользоваться.

– Прости, – прошептал Тейлор, чуть отдышавшись. – Я просто… я не умею работать в команде. Кажется, я уже говорил тебе об этом.

– Знаешь что, прекрати швырять меня об стены, – прошипел Брайан, отпихивая от себя Тейлора _опять._ – У меня итак уже сотрясение, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то повреждения мозга станут необратимыми.

Он буквально _ощутил_ , как Тейлор напрягся.

– Не смешно, – сказал он тихо после продолжительной паузы.

Брайан нахмурился.

– Мы будем отсюда выбираться или нет? – зло отрезал Тейлор, явно стремясь сменить тему.

Брайан начал двигаться, приказав своему члену _успокоиться._ Какое ему дело до этой маленькой истерички? Через пару часов в любом случае на Тейлора нацепят наручники. Скоро, очень скоро Тейлор получит всё, что заслуживает.

Когда они добрались до конца прохода – приблизительно к этому же времени группа прикрытия заняла позиции вокруг выходов из заблокированного сектора – не сговариваясь, они продолжили двигаться в прежнем порядке – Брайан шёл первым. 

Теперь, когда они были относительно уверенны, что вышли из зоны, в которой их могли услышать оппенгеймеровцы, и Тейлор перестал дуться на него, они могли снова разговаривать. Тед по-прежнему время от времени пытался выйти с ним на связь, допытываясь, где он и что делает, но так как  приходилось координировать работу группы прикрытия и их команды, то Тед был слишком занят, чтобы по-настоящему докучать ему. И перед Брайаном встал вопрос, о чём им с Тейлором собственно можно поговорить.

Надо о чём-то приятном, не напрягающем и нейтральном.

О сексе, например.

– Паровозик из пяти человек, – выдал Брайан с гордостью. – Я был замыкающим топом.

– Нееет, – выдохнул Тейлор, и по его недоверчивому тону сразу стало понятно, какой он ещё молодой и неискушённый.

– Прошлый ноябрь. Было круто.

– Я никогда… ну в смысле, никогда больше чем с одним. Одновременно.

– Обязательно стоит попробовать. Сейчас вот здесь обопрись спиной о стену.

Последовала пауза.

– Ну да, – отозвался Тейлор после секундного замешательства, очевидно решив не обращать внимания на двусмысленность. – Давай, я готов.

Брайан взобрался по нему наверх, согнувшись, вскарабкался на плечи мальчишки… парня, и медленно начал выпрямляться.

– На прошлой неделе я встретил кадра, который может сам у себя отсосать, – продолжил Брайан разговор, ухватившись для баланса за торчащий из стены большой гвоздь и поднявшись на ноги.

– О, я тебя прошу, – протянул Тейлор снисходительно. – Я знаю по крайней мере четверых парней, которые могут это сделать.

– Но ты никогда не участвовал в оргиях.

– Мои персональные тренеры… они были очень… гибкими.

Брайан нащупал верхний край стены, где был горизонтальный проход над панелями потолка.

– Есть, – пробормотал он, подтянулся на руках и втиснулся в узкую щель, распластываясь на перекрещивающейся балке. Он свесил руку, подаваясь вниз насколько было возможно, и почувствовал, как Тейлор ухватился за его ладонь.

 – Поднимаемся наверх, солнышко.

Тейлор, словно маленькая обезьянка, вскарабкался по его руке в три хвата… Затем послышалось ругательство, и одна из его ладоней разжалась и скользнула обратно. Он почти упал, но Брайан успел перехватить его руку и подтянул его наверх. Левой рукой Тейлор уцепился за край стены.

– Осторожней, – Брайан не скрывал насмешливого недоумения.

– Да, – голос у Тейлора был напряжённым. – Спасибо.

Брайан поначалу забеспокоился, не ушибся ли Тейлор, но потом решил, что ему нет до этого дела. Ему только на руку, если тот поранился – легче будет скрутить, когда они спустятся в галерею.

Он пнул ближайшую пенопластовую панель потолка носком ботинка – панель раскололась, куски её посыпались вниз – Брайан свесил ноги в образовавшееся отверстие.

Высота была приличной, приземлился он не очень удачно – левую лодыжку прошило болью. Брайан громко выругался и привалился к стене спиной, сжав зубы, чтобы не застонать, и едва успев отшатнуться, когда вслед за ним с потолка свалился Тейлор.

Судя по звукам в наушнике, группа прикрытия захватила одного из оппенгеймеровцев, и, несмотря на резкую боль, он испытал прилив гордости за профессионализм своей команды.

Один готов. Осталось разобраться ещё с тремя.

– Фак, фак, фак, – бормотал Тейлор, с трудом переводя дыхание. Брайан открыл глаза – ему стало интересно, поранился ли Тейлор при приземлении так же, как и он.

Но нет, Тейлор сидел на корточках и сжимал свою правую руку – ту самую, что соскользнула, когда он взбирался наверх – он пытался разминать судорожно подёргивающуюся скрюченную спазмом кисть. Это что-то новенькое, такого в программе сегодняшнего вечера ещё не было.

– Фак, фак, фак…

По связи прошло подтверждение, что взяли второго члена «Оппенгеймер».

– Что случилось? – спросил Брайан. « _Беседа отвлечёт Тейлора от мыслей о побеге»,_ – сказал он себе. Нужно дождаться удачного момента, напасть и захватить его. С этой блядской повреждённой лодыжкой и больной головой необходимо действовать осторожно.

Тейлор резко вскинул голову, услышав вопрос Брайана, и прижал свою руку к животу, накрыв её здоровой рукой, словно пытаясь защитить. В неожиданно ярком после полутёмной кладовки и кромешной темноты между стенами освещении галереи Тейлор выглядел до невозможности юным, едва ли достигшим совершеннолетия.

– Черепно-мозговая травма, – ответил Тейлор спустя несколько минут, затравленно зыркнув на Брайана.

А, ну теперь понятно, отчего он так болезненно отреагировал на шутку о повреждении мозга.

 _Ничего другого вор не заслуживает,_  – прошептал злобный голосок в голове Брайана – такой тёмный, мстительный и довольный голосок.

– Как это случилось? – неожиданно для самого себя вдруг спросил Брайан, вместо того чтобы позлорадствовать вслух.

Тейлор моргнул, растерянно взглянув на него, его губы скривились.

– Я пошёл на дело, которое не по зубам таким маленьким педикам, как я. Серьёзными кражами должны заниматься настоящие мужчины.

Брайан нахмурился. Выходит, мальчишка пострадал из-за своей ориентации?  Он уже собрался расспросить Тейлора, что за хуйня стоит за всей этой историей, но в этот момент в наушнике послышались выстрелы, а затем эфир взорвался потоком ругательств, отрывистых приказов и отчётов, и Брайан понял, что третьему оппенгеймеровцу удалось уйти.

– Бляяядь, – выругался он.

Тейлор нахмурился, медленно распрямился, продолжая осторожно прижимать свою искорёженную спазмом руку к животу.

– Что?

– Оппенгеймер. Один ускользнул.

И не успел он это сказать, как человек в чёрном облегающем комбинезоне выскочил из-за угла, сжимая в руках пистолет, который он тут же направил на него. Прямо на Брайана. На Брайана, у которого не было оружия, который был ранен и без напарника, чтобы прикрыть его…

Краем глаза он заметил какое-то смазанное движение, Тейлор выхватил пистолет Брайана и выстрелил.

Человек упал.

А Брайан _вытаращился_ на Тейлора с изумлением.

Тот был белее мела, казалось, он вот-вот грохнется в обморок, его правую руку всё ещё сковывал спазм, пистолет был намертво зажат в другой руке. У него шоковая реакция. И когда его люди появятся здесь, Тейлор не окажет сопротивления, будет просто стоять, мучительно пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее и прийти в себя, пока его будут заковывать в наручники.

Вдруг отчётливо стали слышны приближающиеся шаги – по коридору бежали. Менее чем через минуту они будут здесь. Но…

Но…

– Тейлор! – гаркнул Брайан.

Тейлор дёрнулся, выронил пистолет, который с грохотом упал на пол. Он взглянул на Брайана широко открытыми от ужаса глазами, лицо по-прежнему было мертвенно бледное, затем перевёл взгляд на коридор – судя по топоту, не менее полудюжины агентов ФБР должны были сейчас вылететь из-за угла.

Он развернулся и рванул с места, но перед этим приподнял руку, поднёс её к голове Брайана, и тот услышал шипящий шум, и понял, что потеряет сознание, прежде чем успеет высказать мелкому гадёнышу...

– О нет, только…

 

 ***

Статую Артола, которую пытались украсть оппенгеймеровцы и Тейлор, поместили под усиленную охрану в специальное помещение. На всякий случай.

Через три дня она исчезла.

 ***

Брайан добрался домой к часу ночи наконец, наконец, _наконец_ покончив с писаниной рапортов и объяснительных, касающихся последнего грабежа «Оппенгеймер». Он был настолько уставшим, что даже не подпрыгнул, когда Джастин Тейлор неожиданно вышел из тени.

Он подумал о своём мобильном, на котором под цифрой пять был установлен быстрый дозвон до Теда. Он подумал о своей лодыжке, которая наконец-то перестала болеть спустя пять дней после вывиха. Он подумал о пистолете, что лежал в коробке с презервативами.

А вслух произнёс:

         – Признайся, это ведь ты украл эту блядскую статую во вторник.

Довольная ухмылка Тейлора уже сама по себе была ответом.

– Я бы тебе рассказал всё, но я слышал, что у вас в Америке существует такое понятие, как "правдоподобное отрицание причастности"*, – сказал Тейлор, и его улыбка стала совсем уж хулиганской.

 

_*(_ _прим. перев.:_ _о_ _трицание должностными лицами осведомлённости о не совсем легальных операциях спецслужб, предпринимаемых с негласного приказа и одобрения администрации США, что, соответственно, снимает с этих должностных лиц всякую ответственность)._

 

Брайан закатил глаза.

– У вас в Америке… прекрати вешать мне лапшу на уши. Ты такой же гражданин Америки, как и я, Тейлор, хоть и нарушаешь её законы.

– Я… вырос не в Америке, – признался Тейлор спустя минуту.

– Ну и где же ты вырос? – поинтересовался Брайан.

– В Ривенделле вместе с эльфами, – ответил серьёзно Тейлор.

Брайан вскинул бровь.

– В каморке под лестницей? – предложил Тейлор альтернативный вариант.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Брайан резко, отчего-то неожиданно разозлившись.

– Я подумал, ты захочешь получить обратно своё удостоверение, – Тейлор пожал плечами и засунул руки в карманы – на этот раз он был в повседневной одежде, а не в своём блядском облегающем трико. – Ты же помнишь, я обещал тебе отдать его.

– Положи на стол.

Тейлор ухмыльнулся хитро и покачал головой:

– Подойди и обыщи меня. 

 

**Глава 2**

Обыск закончился вполне предсказуемо.

А потом Брайан слегка запаниковал.

– Ты ведь совершеннолетний? – На самом деле, вопрос не зря не давал ему покоя: в наши дни опытный ещё не значит совершеннолетний.

– Во многих странах, – ответил Тейлор. Помолчал, ухмыльнулся и добавил, – включая Америку.

 _«Я трахнул преступника», –_ несмотря на все попытки Брайана выкинуть эту мысль из головы, она раз за разом прокручивалась в его сознании.Его член совершил служебное преступление. А ведь когда-то Брайан смеялся над мужчинами, мечтающими о съёмном члене. Вот интересно, правительство в данном случае согласится рассматривать в качестве виновного в совершённом преступлении только его член, а не всё остальное тело, к которому этот  вероломный изменник крепится? Сможет ли он не признавать свою вину, если отречётся от члена?

– Я трахнул персонального тренера, когда мне было шестнадцать, – тем временем сообщил ему Тейлор, понятия не имевший о нравственно-правовой коллизии, которую безмолвно пытался разрешить Брайан. – Это был мой первый раз. И всё время пока я его трахал, он наставлял меня: «Ещё пять толчков, всего лишь пять, я знаю, ты сможешь, ты выдержишь, теперь ещё четыре, ты сделаешь это, я в тебя верю, у тебя замечательно получается, Джастин».

Верно. Джастин. У вороватой, блондинистой, как оказалось, очень любящей поговорить после секса, непредсказуемой угрозы, которая сейчас лежит в его кровати, есть имя.

Джастин.

– После всего он хлопнул меня по плечуи сказал, что утром принесёт план по усовершенствованию моей техники, – закончил Тейлор со смехом. – Я шёл домой и давился слезами, вот таким я был в то время маленьким сопливым педиком.

– Ну, его план сработал, – включился в разговор Брайан, решив, что со своим мыслительным апокалипсисом « _Я трахнул преступника»_ он разберётся позже. – У тебя рот просто создан для того, чтобы сосать член.

– Самое меньшее, чем я мог тебя отблагодарить, ведь ты всем сказал, что это ты застрелил того парня из «Оппенгеймер».

Брайан вздрогнул и настороженно уставился на Тейлора, мгновенно позабыв о своём ментальном раздрае.

– Как ты узнал?

– Не важно, – сказал Тейлор ласково и нежно поцеловал его. – Спасибо тебе.

_Тейлор сотрудничает с «Оппенгеймер». Тейлор ведёт двойную игру и обманывает «Оппенгеймер». Тейлор строит планы совместно с «Оппенгеймер», как добраться до Брайана._

– Тебе пора уходить, – Брайан грубо оттолкнул от себя Тейлора.

Тейлор уставился на него с непониманием и, кажется, даже с обидой.

– Что…

– У-хо-дить, – произнёс Брайан по слогам, пнув Тейлора слегка для пущей доходчивости. – Выметаться. Проваливать.

– Это всё? Всё, что твой член может выдержать – минет и один трах? – Тейлор довольно живо изобразил недоверие. – Я думал тебе лет двадцать пять или около того?

– Я никого не трахаю дважды, – проинформировал его Брайан скучающим тоном.

– А кто говорит о повторении? Я ведь тебя ещё не трахнул.

Брайан _вытаращился_ на него с изумлением.

– Извини?

А Тейлор смотрел на него сочувственно, словно перед ним был человек, страдающий от тяжёлой степени слабоумия.

– Ну да, а что?

Незачем говорить, чем всё закончилось: Брайан выхватил свой пистолет из коробки с презервативами, чтобы защитить себя от поползновений _сумасшедшего насильника_ , и Тейлор пулей вылетел за дверь.

 

 ***

– Значит, у нас нарисовался новый крупный игрок, которого следует добавить в список, – мрачно резюмировала Маркус.

Так как это была Мелани Маркус, Брайан не мог с уверенностью сказать, отчего у неё дрожат руки: то ли от возбуждения, что появился ещё один субъект для её мрачной ненависти (Маркус всё делала мрачно, за исключением, возможно, трахания своей секретарши), то ли от ужаса перед наплывом бумажной работы, если к списку _«Разыскиваемых особо опасных преступников»_ добавится ещё один.

– Не думаю, что он до сих пор в Америке, – заметил Брайан. – Он скорее всего уже съебался на юг Франции, или в Тибет, или ещё куда-нибудь.

Маркус с мрачным выражением на лице размышляла над его предположением несколько минут.

– Возможно. Но он вернётся, я в этом уверена.

Прошло ещё несколько минут. Брайан ждал, сосредоточившись на подавлении желания побарабанить пальцами по столу.

– Скажи, чтобы Линдси записала тебя на следующий понедельник, когда будешь уходить, – мрачно постановила Маркус, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Надеюсь, к этому времени у тебя появится новая информация по «Оппенгеймер» или свежие идеи.

– Если повезёт, – кивнул Брайан, теперь уже вовсю сопротивляясь желанию вскочить со стула. Он приказал себе не суетиться, медленно поднялся, и прежде чем подойти к двери, притормозил и кивнул Маркус на прощание.

Та мрачно кивнула в ответ:

– Ты отлично поработал над этим делом, Кинни.

Брайан снова кивнул и прошествовал к выходу, давя в зародыше мысли о бледной округлой заднице Тейлора. Всё кончено. Тейлор ушёл. Всё уже в прошлом.

 

 ***

Вот чего Брайан точно не ожидал, так это того, что Тейлор заявится к нему _снова_.

– Я сейчас вызову спецгруппу, и остаток ночи ты проведёшь в камере, – Брайан, нависнув над прижатым к стене Тейлором, со всей силы сдавил запястья его заведённых над головой рук.

Тейлор закатил глаза, оставаясь внешне совершенно спокойным, несмотря на угрозу.

– Может, мы пропустим предварительные ласки и перейдём непосредственно к части, в которой ты меня трахаешь? У меня встреча через пару часов.

– Что ты делаешь в городе? – требовательно спросил Брайан, прищурив глаза.

– Правдоподобное отрицание причастности, – Тейлор выразительно приподнял бровь.

Брайан нахмурился.

– Я уже тебе говорил, что никого не трахаю дважды.

Тейлор окинул взглядом комнату.

–  Что-то я не наблюдаю здесь других кандидатов для траха, так почему бы тебе не трахнуть меня. Обещаю никому никогда не рассказывать.

Он неожиданно убедительно вжался пахом в пах Брайана, тот рефлекторно толкнулся бёдрами в ответ, распластывая Тейлора по стене.

Его предатель-член тут же вскинулся.

– Я думал, у тебя проблемы с доверием, – буркнул Брайан возмущённо.

– У меня проблемы с доверием к людям, с которыми я работаю, – ответил Тейлор. – А _это_ совершенно никакого отношения к работе не имеет.

Брайан решил, что ему нравится парень, который умеет отделять личную жизнь от работы.

 

 ***

– Ты разве не во _Франции_ живёшь? – спросил Брайан, когда Тейлор появился у него через два дня.

Тейлор растерянно моргнул.

– Нет. Кто тебе это сказал?

– В твоём досье за тобой числятся две кражи во Франции, – Брайан пристально вглядывался в его лицо. – Только не надо мне рассказывать, что ты всегда жил здесь, в округе Колумбия.

– Всё не так просто, – ответил Тейлор, сделав загадочное лицо.

– Что ж, тогда почему бы тебе не уползти обратно в свою Францию или ещё куда-нибудь, пока ты не разберёшься, что к чему? – предложил Брайан.

– Всё не так просто.

Брайан скрипнул зубами.

– Всё-таки зря я тебя не арестовал до сих пор.

– Да, поймай меня, мужчина, о котором я всегда мечтал, – экстатически взвыл Тейлор, клоунски хватаясь за сердце.

 

 ***

Итак, они с Тейлором трахались. Часто. Много раз.                                                                               

Брайан говорил себе, что это даёт ему возможность контролировать Тейлора, следить за ним и собирать информацию о мальчишке… парне, без разницы. Таким образом, они смогут составить более полное досье на него, узнать, почему он отирается в округе Колумбия вместо того, чтобы совершать набеги на лучшие галереи Европы, воруя милые картинки, ну и так далее. А потом кто-нибудь другой поймает его, и Брайану больше никогда не придётся с ним встречаться.

Вот что Брайану удалось узнать к этому времени:

1\. Если верить Тейлору, Тейлор не переехал на постоянное место жительства в округ Колумбия.

         2. В воровском сообществе… ум, политика, каким-то образом была значительно хуже обычной политики.

_«Ты думаешь, у нас всё намного проще, потому что по крайней мере никто из нас не претендует на роль доброго и порядочного человека, как это делают воротилы в бизнесе или правительстве, но неееееет – нет, нет, нет, нет и нет. Всё намного хуже. Поверь мне»._

3\. Тейлор рос в достатке, и, по всей видимости, в семье был отец.

4\. Тейлор удивительно точно подгадывал время, чтобы появиться в его квартире: где-то около четырёх утра, когда Брайан, устав от работы за компьютером, собирался ложиться спать, но перед этим ему хотелось секса, а ехать куда-то было лень, и он размышлял, не отловить ли какого-нибудь парня в чат-руме, чтобы вызвать к себе для траха. На самом деле Тейлор настолько удачно угадывал момент, что Брайан как минимум четыре раза обыскивал свою квартиру в поисках припрятанных камер.

5\. У Тейлора были скрытые мотивы.

Ну хорошо, допустим, по поводу последнего утверждения у него не было абсолютно никаких доказательств, он просто знал, что это так, чувствовал. Иначе зачем было Тейлору трахаться с сотрудником ФБР?  Это либо скрытые мотивы, либо опухоль мозга, но Брайан всё же склонялся к первому предположению, потому что объяснение с опухолью мозга он позаимствовал для себя.

А какое ещё оправдание можно придумать для себя, регулярно – не раз и не два, а именно _регулярно_ – трахающего преступника, находящегося в международном розыске? Это должна быть опухоль мозга. Единственное объяснение, кроме, возможно, ранее неизвестного заболевания, передающегося половым путём, которое заставляет член самопроизвольно предавать своего хозяина.

Неоднократно.

Просто чудо какое-то, что никто до сих пор не засёк, не догадался об их… боже милостивый, он не собирался употреблять слово «отношения» – _встречах_ с Тейлором.

 

*** 

– Ты в последнее время выглядишь таким счастливым, – на днях ошарашил его своим наблюдением Майки.

– Новая марка презервативов, – пробормотал оторопевший Брайан в ответ.

Он купил навороченные замки на окна своей квартиры и установил засов на входную дверь.

 

*** 

6\. Как выяснилось, Тейлор знает, как справляться с засовами.

 

***

– О’кей, необитаемый остров – один человек, одна секс-игрушка. Ты первый.

Брайан удивлённо покосился на Тейлора и хмыкнул:

– Хью Джекман, анальные бусы.

– Не, Хью слишком большой. Всё равно, что трахать Арнольда Шварценеггера.

– А ты кого бы взял? –  тыкнул его пальцем в бок Брайан.

Тейлор задумчиво уставился в потолок.

– Может… Ооо, Джеймса Марстерса. И цепи. Много, много цепей.

– Кто к чёрту такой этот Джеймс Марстерс?

– Актёр. Скулы… закачаешься. Умереть за такие можно. Твоя очередь. Новый сценарий необитаемого острова.

Брайан задумался о том, что наверняка сошёл с ума. Разморенный последействительно впечатляющего секса, он валялся в постели сопасным уголовным преступником, которого разыскивала полиция, и мало того, играл с ним в дурацкие _игры_.А потом он вспомнил, что всегда делает то, что хочет, и никогда не испытывает сожалений, угрызений совести или чувства вины, и решил, что больше не будет переживать по этому поводу.

– Ладно. Без чего ты однозначно сможешь обойтись – один человек, один предмет.

Тейлор хихикнул и перекатился на бок, оперевшись на локоть.

– Ну, это совсем легко. Мой отец и вилка.

Брайан рассмеялся.

 

*** 

7\. Наручников не было в тейлоровском списке Любимых Браслетов для Постельных Игр. Но он тем не менее высказывал безумные предположения, что они могут быть на _Брайане_.

8\. Тейлор любил устраивать бурные сцены, когда Брайан не позволял ему даже в малейшей степени доминировать в постели. Вообще. Никогда. Потому что, аллё, он был агентом ФБР, а ещё охуенным Брайаном Кинни, чёрт возьми, спасибо большое, он не бывает снизу. Ни в каком виде. Ни в какой ситуации. Вообще. Никогда.

 

*** 

– Из-за этого ты не сваливаешь воровать в свою Европу, а околачиваешься здесь и дурака валяешь? – спросил Брайан, когда руку Тейлора, как тогда в галерее, скрутило судорогой, или как там она называется, в то время как тот дрочил ему.

– Бляяядь, – выдавил Тейлор, хватая спазмированную руку здоровой, и лицо его при этом скривилось так, словно он одновременно и злился, и хотел заплакать. – Я прошу прощения, фак, просто дай мне пару минут.

– Это больно? – спросил Брайан.

Исключительно для того, чтобы собрать побольше информации.

– Нервы, они… они просто дают осечку, – сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Тейлор. – А потом мышцы начинают судорожно сокращаться и подёргиваться, не так как они должны сокращаться в принципе, и вот _это_ уже пиздец как больно.

– И ничего с этим нельзя поделать? – спросил Брайан – исключительно для того, чтобы собрать побольше информации. – Физиотерапия какая-нибудь, лекарства?..

Тейлор покачал головой.

– Я… не могу.

– Ты не можешь обратиться к доктору? – осенённый смутной догадкой, удивлённо воззрился на него Брайан.

– Всё не так просто.

Брайан вздохнул, взглянул с сожалением на свой давно уже не такой эрегированный член, взял больную руку Тейлора в свои руки и начал осторожно её разминать.

Тейлор испуганно уставился на него выпученными от изумления глазами.

Брайан небрежно пожал плечами.

– Это ведь обычно проходит минут за десять, так? Я хочу, чтобы ты мне всё-таки отдрочил и поскорее.

Тейлор несколько секунд пристально разглядывал его, но в конце концов кивнул.

 

***

9\. Брайан реально возненавидел фразу: «Всё не так просто».

 

*** 

Они просидели в засаде в галерее «Пенни» почти три часа, и тут на Ханикатта внезапно снизошло озарение, что в сообщении, которое они перехватили, говорилось вообще-то о «Каире», галерее, которая находилась на другом конце города.

– Хейзлхерст – центральный вход, Рузвельт – к запасному выходу, Скрипач и Рэд – вам занять позиции по торцам здания. Я буду на крыше. Брать по возможности живыми, но стрелять на поражение при малейшей угрозе для жизни: не стесняйтесь, у этих парней рука точно не дрогнет, если они решат убить вас. Никто не заходит внутрь, пока не прибудет группа прикрытия. Тишина в эфире, исключение – экстренная информация. По местам.

В соответствии с приказом ему никто не ответил. Брайан побежал к проржавевшей пожарной лестнице, ведущей на крышу, в ночной тишине отчётливо раздавались торопливые шаги его группы, передвигающейся на позиции.

«Каир» был погружён в абсолютную темноту, насколько мог судить Брайан, сидя на крыше, и заметного шума злоумышленники, орудующие в музее, не производили. Дом – одноэтажное, стоящее особняком здание с окнами только по фасаду – был построен из бетонных блоков, что имело свои преимущества: кирпичи можно легко взорвать, подложив взрывчатку, если оппенгеймеровцы решат проделать новый выход, а с бетонными блоками, пожалуй, придётся повозиться.

Брайан притаился за выходом угловой вентиляционной шахты, возвышавшимся над поверхностью крыши. Только он умостился и приготовился ждать, как внутри здания послышались выстрелы, громкий хлопок, а затем повторяющиеся гулкие торопливые удары, словно кто-то в спешке взбирался по трубе.

– Перекличка, – прошептал Брайан, доставая пистолет – сердце грохотало как сумасшедшее.

– Рузвельт.

– Рэд.

– Хейзлхерст.

– Скрипач.

Брайан перевёл дыхание, убедившись, что с его людьми всё в порядке. Ситуация каким-то образом вышла из-под контроля, но преступники всё ещё находились внутри здания. Группа прикрытия должна была прибыть с минуты на минуту.

А потом на крыше нарисовался Тейлор.

– Стоять, ФБР! – рявкнул Брайан машинально, хоть его мозг сразу же признал обладателя блондинистой шевелюры.

Тейлор замер с широко открытыми глазами, наполовину высунувшись из раскуроченной вентиляционной шахты.

– Оппенгеймеровцы. Они гонятся за мной, дай пройти.

– Вылезай оттуда, – приказал Брайан, одной рукой направляя на него пистолет и протягивая ему вторую.

Тейлор ухватился за предложенную руку и выбрался наружу, но не успели его ноги коснуться поверхности крыши, как Брайан выкрутил его руку болевым захватом, заставляя опуститься на колени, и вжал дуло пистолета в его шею.

– Джастин Тейлор, вы арестованы, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Ну ты и _мудак_ …

Не обращая внимания на какофонию встревоженных голосов в своём наушнике, требующих пояснений происходящему, Брайан продолжил:

– Ты имеешь право хранить молчание. Если замечу, что ты собираешься задействовать свои газовые штучки, снесу голову на хрен.

– Я ничего общего с оппенгеймеровцами не имею, ты, гигантская дырка в заднице! – злобно огрызнулся Тейлор, яростно вырываясь. – Мой отец натравил их на меня! Отпусти!

Внутри вентиляционной шахты, из которой только что появился Тейлор, раздался шум, усиленный гулким эхом.

– Они поднимаются, – прошипел Тейлор. – Отпусти, тебе _они_ нужны.

Рукой, в которой был зажат пистолет, Брайан попытался отцепить от пояса наручники – было неудобно, но он справился.

– Рэд, Скрипач, поднимайтесь на крышу, _живо_ , – скомандовал он, стараясь не повышать голоса, и защёлкнул один из наручников на руке Тейлора, второй…

Из вентиляционной шахты вначале показалась рука с пистолетом, затем высунулся человек, Брайан не думая оттолкнул от себя Тейлора и выстрелил.

Человек с пистолетом пронзительно вскрикнул и, потеряв опору, свалился вниз в шахту.

А Тейлор дал дёру.

И их присутствие было раскрыто.

– Следить за выходами! – крикнул Брайан. Он рванул было за Тейлором, но резко остановился, осознав, что  у него есть сейчас о чём волноваться помимо  мелкого засранца, который к тому же успел уже добежать до другого конца крыши. – Оставаться на местах, быть готовыми открыть огонь! Один из преступников предположительно ранен или убит. Тейлор ушёл!

К тому времени, как прибыло прикрытие, Тейлора уже и след простыл, они подстрелили ещё одного оппенгеймеровца, а последний член банды был блокирован внутри здания.

Брайан никак не мог отделаться от навязчиво звенящей  в ушах фразы: _«Мой отец натравил их на меня»._

Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не узнал, что из галереи исчезла очень ценная жадеитовая статуэтка, и ни у одного члена «Оппенгеймер» её не оказалось.

 

***

– У тебя что, начисто отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения? – спросил голый и сонный Брайан, приподнимаясь с кровати, когда Тейлор появился в его спальне неделю спустя.

– Мы не смешиваем работу и развлечение в постели, – напомнил ему Тейлор, пожав плечами. – Так что мне ничто не угрожает.

– Развлечение? – повторил Брайан.

– Да, – кивнул Тейлор. – И хоть ты, я уверен, всеми возможными способами будешь отрицать это, но мы трахаемся регулярно уже почти два месяца. У нас _отношения_ , Брайан.

Глаза Брайана сузились:

– Отношения? Я пытался арестовать тебя. _Дважды_.

Тейлор опять пожал плечами и кивнул.

– Мне казалось, что залогом любых отношений является честность, – сменил тактику Брайан.

– Я никогда тебе не лгал.

– Тогда возможно тебе стоило упомянуть, что твой отец – Крейг Лион, один из самых авторитетных воров-взломщиков, занимающийся в последнее время информационным шпионажем, – сказал Брайан сухо.

Кровь отхлынула от лица Тейлора:

– Чт… откуда ты знаешь?

Брайан ощерился акульей улыбкой:

– Оппенгеймеровцы заговорили. Оказывается, ты больше не любимый папенькин воришка-домушник. Он не хочет видеть тебя в семейном бизнесе. Он фактически саботирует твои вылазки в течение последних месяцев, не так ли? А совсем недавно он придумал вовлечь в это «Оппенгеймер».

– Это никакого отношения к развлечению в постели не имеет, – чуть слышно прошептал Тейлор бескровными губами.

– Но это часть наших отношений, – ухмыльнулся Брайан. – В конце концов, я люблю тебя, как своего _партнёра._ Я хочу знать о тебе как можно больше.

Тейлор потрясённо заморгал, затем глаза его засияли.

         – Я… Брайан, я…

Несмотря на всю свою кажущуюся внешнюю невозмутимость, Тейлор мгновенно поплыл, стоило слегка подёргать за нужные ниточки, задевающие глубокие чувства. 

– Джастин, – Брайан смягчил тон, – твой отец, очевидно, просто хочет, чтобы ты выбрал для себя лучшую карьеру, чем воровство. Прислушайся к нему. Незачем становиться преступником, когда тебе ещё двадцати двух нет, это путь в никуда.

– Мой отец считает, что я _недостаточно хорош,_ – выпалил Тейлор, резко сжимая руки в кулаки. – Он не думает о том, что будет лучше для меня, он просто уверен, что маленьким педикам не стоит заниматься мужской работой. Когда я разбил голову во время одной из наших операций в прошлом году, он оставил меня умирать!

Повреждение мозга.

Брайан сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок – желудок скрутило, но сейчас было не время для жалости.

– Что ты делаешь в округе Колумбия? – продолжил он допрос. – Я думал, ты не собираешься сюда переезжать насовсем.

– А тебе-то какая разница? – взвившись, отбрил его Тейлор.

– Я считаю, что тебе следует прекратить промышлять воровством. Достань себе поддельные документы, найди легальную работу, осядь где-нибудь и забудь о том, что было, – произнёс Брайан, подаваясь к нему ближе.

Тейлор отпрянул, ошеломлённо уставившись на него:

– Нет! Меня с рождения готовили к тому, чтобы я стал вором. Это моё ремесло, то, в чём я _хорош_. Я люблю каждую минуту своей работы, начиная от планирования и заканчивая просмотром новостей, в которых взбешённые местные полицейские дают интервью.  Мой отец сделал меня таким, это моё призвание.

– Ты правда так считаешь? Ты ведь ненавидишь отца, зачем тогда воплощать в жизнь его мечту о твоём предназначении?

         – _Это_ единственное, что я умею делать хорошо.

– _Это_ не ответ.

– Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я бросил воровать, чтобы трахать меня без угрызений совести, – с вызовом бросил Тейлор.

– Я не испытываю чувства вины за то, что трахаю тебя, – уверенно констатировал Брайан. – Я _никогда_ не испытываю чувства вины.

– Разве? –  ехидно переспросил Тейлор.

– Никогда, – спокойно подтвердил Брайан.

– Чушь.

– Что ты делаешь в округе Колумбия? Здесь ты, судя по всему, по прежнему в пределах досягаемости своего папаши.

– Ты думаешь, так легко всё начать сначала? Думаешь, я запросто могу _купить_ поддельные документы?

Брайан моргнул:

– Ну да? Я своё первое липовое удостоверение купил, когда мне было четырнадцать.

Тейлор махнул рукой нетерпеливо:

– Не удостоверение, а новую личность. Мне документы нужны не для того, чтобы ходить по клубам и покупать алкоголь. Мне нужен кредитный счёт в банке, карточка социального страхования, медицинская страховка – такие бумаги в стране делают считанные люди, и всем им мой отец дал строгие инструкции. Они не желают иметь со мной дела. Кроме того он саботирует мои кражи, так что среди клиентов у меня тоже сейчас плохая репутация.

Так вот почему у Тейлора с рукой всё совсем запущено – он не может достать медицинскую страховку. Должно быть, Лион оставил его истекать кровью, когда Тейлор разбил голову, а сразу после этого оборвал с ним всякие связи.

– Почему всё-таки округ Колумбия? – продолжал давить Брайан.

– У меня здесь был заказ – в галерее, где мы с тобой встретились впервые, а ещё оставалось несколько контактов – люди, о которых, как я надеялся, мой отец не вспомнил, ну и, конечно же, последняя работа, к которой надо было тщательно подготовиться – планирование заняло несколько недель…

– Ты планируешь это _неделями_? – недоверчиво переспросил Брайан. Он ведь ни о чём даже не подозревал, не было ни малейшего намёка, что Тейлор занят чем-то, а не просто хуем груши околачивает…

Естественно, Тейлор ни о чём таком ему не рассказывал. Они пересекались как бы в двух различных плоскостях, и планы Тейлора по похищению жадеитовой статуэтки относились скорее к плоскости, в которой они были друг для друга вором/агентом ФБР, а не к плоскости, в которой они были партнёрами по ебле. Но… но, еп твою мать, это ведь его работа – знать о таких вещах! Как он мог вот так запросто позволить известному преступнику неделями планировать преступление, совершить его и ничего за это не получить?

Его работа заключается в том, чтобы не допускать совершения преступления любыми возможными способами.

Он облажался.

–… не знаю, как ты узнал, что это было той ночью, в любом случае…

– Всё кончено, – прервал его Брайан на полуслове.

Тейлор вздрогнул и посмотрел на него.

– Что?

– Всё. Мы. Отношения, что бы то ни было, всё заканчивается прямо сейчас. Убирайся отсюда.

Тейлор закатил глаза.

– Брайан, серьёзно, я…

Брайан схватил пистолет из коробки с презервативами и нацелил его на Тейлора.

– Я не шучу на хуй. Даю тебе пять секунд, чтобы съебаться отсюда, в противном случае я разнесу твою блядскую башку на кусочки и скажу всем, что ты забрался ко мне ночью, и я, застигнутый врасплох, действовал импульсивно.

– Я рассказал тебе правду! – взъярился Тейлор. – Я только что рассказал… я рассказал тебе _всё_ , а ты теперь размахиваешь пистолетом у меня перед носом?!

– Нет, – ответил Брайан. – Я не размахиваю пистолетом, я целюсь им конкретно в тебя.

– Брайан, это не смешно…

Брайан сделал предупредительный выстрел, слегка дёрнув рукой вверх, чтобы пуля пролетела над головой Тейлора.

– Убирайся. Вон.

Тейлор, уйдя от выстрела боковым перекатом, безмолвно уставился на него. Он тяжело дышал, руки сжимались и разжимались в кулаки. Брайан не мог уловить эмоции, мелькавшие в его глазах. Боль предательства, презрение, вероятно.

А потом Тейлор повернулся и вышел, и не захлопнул за собой дверь.

 

***

– Вчера ночью у меня в квартире побывал Тейлор, – объявил Брайан на следующее утро, принимая чашку кофе у Шмидта.

Четыре пары испуганных глаз тут же уставились на него.

– Да, – сказал Брайан, делая глоток кофе. – Я выстрелил в него. Но промазал, и он убежал. Понятия не имею, что ему надо было. Но факт остаётся фактом – он ко мне приходил.

– Это как-то странно, – сказал Голд. – Разве нет?

Брайан кивнул.

– Да. Очень странно. Не знаю, что ему взбрело в голову, но на всякий случай, если он вздумает вернуться, я попросил полицейских патрулировать вокруг моего дома.

– Ты можешь пока пожить со мной и Майки, если неуютно чувствуешь себя дома, – предложил Ханикатт.

– Нет, спасибо, я в порядке, – ответил Брайан, вспомнив пурпурно- красные стены, кухню, которая по существу играла роль склада чипсов, сухих завтраков и консервированных продуктов, и диван, с которого никто никогда даже не пытался отчистить сперму.

В любом случае, он не собирается прятаться от Тейлора. Тейлор, если на то пошло, всего лишь испуганный ребёнок, убегающий от своего папочки.

– Я забираю себе дело Тейлора. Вся информация, касающаяся Тейлора, должна проходить через мой стол, – приказал Брайан, оборачиваясь к Шмидту. – Проследи за этим.

Шмидт кивнул:

– Как пожелаете, Ваше Ве…

Брайан поднял руку, стиснув зубы. 

– _Не начинай_ , Шмидт, я этим утром не в настроении для твоих дурацких шуток. Я пол блядской ночи не спал, объясняясь с копами по поводу выстрела, и до сих пор ещё не выпил своей обязательной утренней чашки кофе. 

Шмидт сделал судорожный глоток из своей кружки, покивал, и быстренько ретировался к своему компьютеру.

 

*** 

Тейлор не вернулся.

 

***

– У тебя закончились твои новые презервативы? – спросил его на днях Майки.

Брайан моргнул.

 – Что?

Майки пожал плечами.

 – Ты говорил, что нашёл новую марку презервативов, которые тебе действительно нравятся, поэтому у тебя такое хорошее настроение. В последнее время ты постоянно ворчишь. Они закончились, или что?

– Ууу. Ну да, закончились. Жду поставки новой партии, – тихо сказал Брайан, стараясь не обращать внимания на внезапную острую боль в груди.

Он оставил окна в своей квартире открытыми этой ночью.

 

*** 

– Я говорил тебе докладывать немедленно обо всём, что касается Тейлора? –  спустя месяц накинулся на Шмидта Брайан.

Шмидт оторвал взгляд от компьютера.

– Говорил.

– Тогда почему у меня нет никакой информации?

Шмидт, насупившись, уставился на него.

– Возможно потому, что он не проявлял никакой активности в последнее время, Брайан.

– Ты уверен? – переспросил Брайан.

– Абсолютно.

Брайан нахмурился, стараясь не думать о том, что это может означать.

 

*** 

– Уже шесть недель прошло с тех пор как мы слышали о Тейлоре, – мрачно сказала Маркус.

Брайан кивнул.

Глаза Маркус сузились.

 – И от оппенгеймеровцев, которых мы поймали, ты получил всю возможную информацию?

Брайан опять кивнул.

– Да. «Оппенгеймер» тоже не проявляет никакой активности в Америке с того последнего грабежа. До нас дошла шумиха по поводу нескольких их дел в Испании, но дела давнишние, и ничем не доказанные к тому же.

Маркус тяжело вздохнула и устало провела ладонью по лицу.

         – Чёрт подери. А об отце Тейлора, Лионе, что-нибудь слышно?

– Ничего, – Брайан покачал головой. – Он полностью сосредоточился на краже данных, а для этого нет необходимости совершать реальные взломы и проникновения. Я уже связался с отделом киберпреступлений, но они только руками разводят. Многие годы они безуспешно пытаются выйти на след Лиона. То, что на сцене всплыл его сын, мало что изменило.

– Чёрт подери, – сказала опять Маркус. Спустя несколько секунд она оторвала взгляд от столешницы и посмотрела на Брайана. – У тебя хоть какие-нибудь предложения есть?

Поколебавшись слегка, Брайан ответил:

– Я думаю, нам стоит на время забыть о Тейлоре. У нас много незаконченных дел, а Тейлор, кажется, не представляет особой опасности.

– Не представляет особой опасности, хм? – мрачно сказала Маркус. – Я вижу, ты уже забыл о том, что ему трижды удавалось ускользнуть от нас, и это при том, что мы знали за несколько дней, если не недель наперёд о готовящихся похищениях. Более того, единственная причина, по которой мы оказывались на месте преступления – это наводки по делу «Оппенгеймер». До этого мы вообще никогда не слышали о Тейлоре. Я бы сказала, что он представляет серьёзную опасность, Кинни.

– Ты предлагаешь начать против него полномасштабные военные действия? Но у нас нет никаких зацепок. Пока мы не получим очередную наводку, нам остаётся только сидеть и ждать, – на этот раз Брайан так и не смог подавить вспышку раздражения.

– Я не позволю делу Тейлора попасть в кучу нераскрытых преступлений, о которых все докладывают, что работают над ними, но фактически давно уже махнули рукой  до лучших времён, пока не появится какой-нибудь уникальный шанс закрыть дело, получив от ЦРУ письмо о поимке преступника, – Маркус повысила тон, сверля его сузившимися в гневе глазами.

Брайан насупился.

– Или ты думал, я не замечу _ящик с соответствующей надписью_ у вас в кабинете? – Маркус издевательски приподняла бровь.

А вот теперь Брайан вздрогнул.

– Дело Тейлора не останется нераскрытым, – мрачно констатировала Маркус. – А ты лично за этим проследишь, Кинни.

– Конечно, – ответил Брайан, скрипнув зубами. – Будет сделано.

***

Тейлор вернулся.

Почти два месяца спустя после своего исчезновения. Брайан заметил его, когда вылезал из машины, приехав с работы. Выглядел Тейлор уставшим, но в целом, вроде был в порядке. Брайан довольно долго таращился на него, не замечая этого, потом усилием воли заставил себя собраться, встряхнул головой и захлопнул дверцу машины. Он засунул руку в карман своей куртки, где по идее лежал бы пистолет, если бы Брайан знал, что наткнётся сегодня вечером на Тейлора. 

– Я был уверен, что ты вернёшься.

– Правда? После того, как  ты чуть не подстрелил меня? Я не был уверен, что вернусь.

– Я подозревал, что у тебя, дурачка, наивности хватит.

Глаза Тейлора сузились, в течение нескольких секунд напряжённого молчания  Брайан даже не дышал, но потом черты лица мальчишки расслабились, и он ухмыльнулся.

– Да. Наверно, ты прав.

Брайан переместил свой вес на другую ногу.

– Ты в этот раз опять будешь в меня стрелять? – вскинув бровь, поинтересовался Тейлор. – Или, может, арестуешь меня?

– К счастью для тебя, быть наивным дурачком не считается преступлением.

Уголок губ Тейлора дёрнулся в усмешке:

– Так же как и быть злобной тупой задницей, но мне всё равно до сих пор хочется хорошенько настучать тебе по голове за это.

Брайан вздрогнул.

– Знаешь, после того как ты совершаешь преступления прямо у меня перед носом, во мне почему-то сама собой просыпается эта иррациональная злость.

– Это моя работа, –  заметил Тейлор невозмутимо.

– Врать мне? – спросил Брайан.

Тейлор не ответил и взгляд не отвёл.

Брайан поколебался пару секунд, потом вытащил руку из кармана и взмахнул в сторону дома:

– Поднимешься?

Солнечная улыбка осветила лицо Тейлора:

– Я уже думал, ты никогда не предложишь.

 

*** 

– Итак, раз ты здесь – живой и невредимый, можно сделать вывод, что за время, пока мы с тобой не виделись, тебе удалось наладить свою жизнь, – сопроводив Тейлора в свою квартиру, Брайан попытался преодолеть возникшую между ними неловкость, начав непринуждённый разговор.

– Я жив и здоров, за это время пострадала разве что моя гордость. Отец сделал всё возможное, чтобы ко мне не обращались заказчики.

Брови Брайана взлетели вверх:

– Если ты ждёшь от меня сочувствия по этому поводу, то поспешу тебя разочаровать. Попробуй найти какие-нибудь другие кнопки.

Тейлор вздохнул.

– Я уже понял.

– Я, блядь, очень на это надеюсь.

Прислонившись к стене, Тейлор выжидающе уставился на него, и Брайан молчаливо уставился в ответ.

Шли минуты.

– Я не собираюсь просить прощения за то, что пытался арестовать тебя, как и за то, что стрелял в тебя, – твёрдо заявил Брайан.

– А я не собираюсь просить прощения за то, что делаю свою работу, – парировал Тейлор, скрещивая руки на груди.

Прошло ещё пару минут.

– Тем не менее я хочу предложить тебе выход из ситуации, – наконец добавил Тейлор.

Брайан фыркнул:

– Ты хочешь предложить выход _мне_? Что, я разрешаю тебе трахнуть себя, а ты взамен возвращаешь все украденные тобой за последний год вещички?

– Не будь задницей, – устало вздохнул Тейлор.

– А с чего бы мне не быть? – спросил Брайан язвительно. – Ты разве заслуживаешь лучшего обращения? Или ты рассчитывал, что придёшь ко мне и как ни в чём не бывало начнёшь заключать сделки со мной?

– Не надо...

Брайан скрестил руки на груди и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Ладно. Удиви меня.

Тейлор поднял правую руку, выставив вверх три прямых пальца:

– Я торжественно клянусь, – сказал он тихо, – что никогда впредь не нарушу законов Соединённых Штатов Америки и не вступлю в преступный сговор с теми, кто нарушает законы Соединённых Штатов Америки. Отныне все мои дела в этой стране будут легитимными и достойными уважения. 

Брайан не знал, то ли отскребать свою челюсть от пола, то ли смеяться.

– Моя клятва действительна, – на полном серьёзе продолжил Тейлор, – до тех пор, пока меня от неё не освободит агент Брайан А. Кинни.

Брайан моргнул.

– Взамен я прошу его помощи в одном деле, – сияя, провозгласил Тейлор, опустил руку и, чуть пританцовывая на кончиках пальцев ног, улыбнулся Брайану. – Здорово звучит, правда?

– И я должен поверить тебе на слово? – с сомнением произнёс Брайан.

Тейлор кивнул.

– Да.

– Угу, но это не прокатит. Попробуй что-нибудь ещё.

– Ты мне нравишься, – сказал Тейлор.

Брайан опешил.

– Что?

– Ты мне нравишься, – повторил Тейлор. – И я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше меня трахал. И нечестно с моей стороны требовать, чтобы ты пренебрегал своей работой, продолжая со мной встречаться, но и с твоей стороны нечестно требовать от меня, чтобы я бросил заниматься тем, что мне действительно нравится. Я нашёл выход –  больше никаких краж в США.

– С чего ты взял, что я по-прежнему хочу тебя трахать? – ехидно поинтересовался Брайан, хотя, по правде сказать, идея Тейлора его заинтересовала.

– Даже если не хочешь… у меня есть предложение, от которого ты вряд ли откажешься, – ответил Тейлор после едва заметной заминки.

Брайан вопросительно вскинул бровь.

– Я сдам тебе своего отца, – сказал Тейлор.

– Отца, – повторил Брайан безучастно, стараясь не показать своих эмоций. – Ты собираешься _сдать_ мне Крейга Лиона?

– «Сдать», возможно, слишком громкое слово, – признал Тейлор, поморщившись. – Но я предоставлю тебе всю информацию, которой владею, и буду помогать в процессе поимки, если пожелаешь. Probono*.

 

_*(прим. перев.: лат. для блага, безвозмездно)_

 

Брайан несколько минут молча переваривал услышанное, затем медленно подошёл к дивану и тяжело плюхнулся на него.

– Ты собираешься сдать мне своего отца, – повторил Брайан. На этот раз уже не так равнодушно. – Потому что… потому что это развяжет тебе руки, так? Он больше не будет мешаться у тебя под ногами?

– Да, если забыть о том факте, что он ублюдок редкостный! – вспылил  Тейлор. – Он оставил меня умирать, из-за него всю оставшуюся жизнь я буду мучиться со своей плохо функционирующей рукой. Будет только справедливо, если он всю свою оставшуюся жизнь будет гнить в какой-нибудь итальянской тюрьме.

– Но это также даст тебе возможность укрепить свою репутацию состоявшегося вора, – сделал встречный выпад Брайан.

– Но не в Америке.

– Это ты так говоришь.

Тейлор едва заметно повёл плечом:

–  Да, это всего лишь моё слово, – согласился он, подходя к дивану, забираясь на него с ногами, усаживаясь по-турецки лицом к Брайану и выжидательно глядя на него. – Но я клянусь, что говорю правду. Большинство крупных заказов всё равно в Европе. Никто не любит американское искусство – оно слишком надуманное и малопонятное, и откровенно говоря, чересчур политизированное.

– Да ты оказывается маленький сноб? – изумился Брайан, не в силах сдержать ухмылку.

Тейлор в ответ широко улыбнулся.

– Когда мне было десять, мама отвела меня в Лувр. Тогда я начал планировать своё первое похищение.

– Так. Может, на этом остановишься? Я ничего не хочу знать о твоих делишках.

– Я просто прикалываюсь, – Тейлор закатил глаза. – Ну, в целом, так сказать, не вдаваясь в подробности.

Брайан пихнул его локтем.

– Заткнись. Итак, мы ловим твоего папашу, и для тебя вообще всё тип-топ? Никаких последствий типа «предал своего», исходя из ваших воровских правил, не будет?

– А что, ты за меня переживаешь? – Тейлор одарил его озорной улыбочкой, вскинув бровь. – Неужели, ты обо мне _заботишься_? Ты меня _любишь_?

– Нет. – Брайан ответил тяжёлым взглядом и ещё раз пихнул его локтем в живот. – Я просто хочу убедиться, что у тебя в последнюю минуту не изменится настроение и не пропадёт желание сотрудничать.

Тейлор опять поднял три пальца – просто воплощение идеального маленького бойскаута:

– Торжественно клянусь, что не изменю данному слову.

Брайан выдохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, глядя прямо перед собой. Рука Тейлора начала медленно блуждать по его бедру, выписывая ленивые круги. Брайан поймал её и с силой отшвырнул, так что локоть врезался в живот Тейлора, от чего парень болезненно выдохнул.

– Ты понимаешь, насколько тяжело будет договориться с Маркус? Она жаждет твоей крови, – Брайан резко развернулся к Тейлору и невольно поморщился, представив, _как_ будет разговаривать с начальницей. _Если вообще какой-либо разговор состоится_.

– Я ворую картины – симпатичные, безобидные и по большому счёту никому, кроме некоторых ценителей, не нужные, – сказал Тейлор. – Мой отец ворует досье, личные данные, схемы военных объектов и тому подобное. Кого из нас вам предпочтительнее остановить?

– Ты и вправду можешь предоставить достаточно сведений для поимки своего отца? – Брайан изучающе посмотрел на него.

Тейлор кивнул:

– Даже если информации будет недостаточно, я приложу все усилия, чтобы раздобыть её.

Брайан кинул на него быстрый взгляд и убедился, что на лице Тейлора застыло выражение твёрдой уверенности. Неожиданно он понял – Тейлор пойдёт на всё, чтобы засадить своего папашу за решётку – у него были веские причины убрать ублюдка из своей жизни, а кроме того малыш достаточно зол, упрям и настойчив, чтобы довести дело до конца.

Тот факт, что Тейлор опять пришёл к нему, после того как он чуть не _застрелил_ его, свидетельствует либо о его безграничной храбрости, либо глупости, Брайан ещё до конца не разобрался, но в любом случае Брайан был достаточно заинтригован мотивами его поступков, чтобы  попытаться выяснить их.

– А ты понимаешь, что если кто-нибудь узнает о том, что мы с тобой трахались, всё сорвётся на хуй, и мы с тобой окажемся в полной жопе? – спросил Брайан.

– Мой рот на замке, – Тейлор невинно улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по своим губам закрывающим жестом.

Брайан вздохнул и опять уставился перед собой.

Рука Тейлора прокралась на его бедро _снова_ , но на этот раз Брайан не стал отталкивать её. Он не оттолкнул Тейлора, даже когда тот наклонился ближе, не остановил, когда его рука забралась выше, туда, где заканчивалось бедро.

– Помоги мне, клянусь, что если мой отец окажется в тюрьме, я больше не буду ничего воровать в Америке, – горячо зашептал Тейлор ему на ухо. Его губы легко коснулись шеи Брайана.  – Пообещай, что ты сделаешь всё, что в твоих силах.

Брайану показалось, что из лёгких исчез весь воздух – дышать стало трудно. Он потянулся, поймал руку Тейлора и сжал её.

– Обещаешь? – чуть громче переспросил Тейлор.

Брайан дёрнул его на себя, заваливаясь на диван, просовывая язык ему в рот, а руку – между его ног. Зачем слова, если есть лучший способ скрепить их договор.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
